


Stay

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feels, Fluff, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sort Of, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: After listening to Loki leaving too many times, Tony initiates a change.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. <3

Tony hadn't yet entirely come back to reality when Loki started to move, gently but decisively disentangling Tony's limbs from his own. Before he sat up, there was a brief touch of lips to Tony's forehead, not much more than a breeze, and far too soon they weren't touching anymore. The lovely high Tony had just been floating on faded immediately. The afterglow didn't leave much behind, only that by now familiar tang of bitterness and frustration.

Tony took a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair, feeling how messy and sweaty it was. He could hear Loki move around the room, his clothes rustling quietly as he picked them up from the floor. It was the fucking saddest sound Tony had ever heard, and he'd heard it far too often already.

In the beginning, Loki had just disappeared at once, every time they sneaked away to fuck. No goodbye kiss, no goodbye smile, hell, not even a goodbye _look._ But then they had stopped to just sneak away on the battlefield and started to meet somewhere safe, which had somehow led to Loki spending a few hours in Tony's bedroom far too many and still not enough times a month. And there, Tony had gotten goodbye looks and smiles and eventually even kisses, and at some point, Tony couldn't actually remember when, Loki had stopped disappearing the second they were done. He'd begun dressing himself by hand - quickly, at first, as if he couldn't wait to leave, or as if he was afraid to leave and wanted it to be over. By now, Loki took his time. Slow movements as he put on his pants, his tunic, his jacket, his boots. Always slow, just to steal a few moments more. And it weren't even particularly good moments. They didn't consist of anything else than those breeze-like forehead kisses and the sad rustling of clothes and quiet, too steady breaths.

The mattress sagged a little when Loki sat down to put on his boods. He was still close, only inches away. Tony couldn't help it, he propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. The room was dark and Tony couldn't see all that much, but he did see that Loki froze, only for a brief second before he leaned down to take his other shoe.

“Hey.”

The word slipped out before Tony could keep it inside, before he even knew he would say something. His voice was too loud. Loki stopped moving.

“Hey,” Tony said again. He didn't know what he wanted, except that he knew exactly what he wanted and just didn't know if _Loki_ wanted it, except that he also knew that Loki wanted it, too, very much.

Loki didn't move, and he didn't say anything, either.  


“Stay here tonight,” Tony said, sitting up. He wanted to touch Loki, to peel those unnecessary clothes off again and pull him back into bed, but he didn't yet dare to do any of that.

There was a brief and sharp inhale of breath. The leather of Loki's jacket or pants or whatever shifted as he moved, Tony could hear that, but he couldn't tell what Loki was doing or if he was looking at him.

“Anthony,” Loki said quietly. Tony waited for something more, but apparently his name was all Loki could think of at the moment.

“Stay,” Tony repeated, his tone firmer now. “I want you to.”

The silence that followed lasted far too long.

“I can't,” Loki said then. “Your teammates -”

“I don't care.”

“They would find out eventually, and then -”

“I don't care. I want to be with you.”

Loki took a deep, quivering breath. “Anthony -

“No. Loki, I - I've had enough of this, okay? It just - it drives me insane. Pretending we're still enemies, and actually _seeing_ you only at night, always just for a few hours. I don't want to listen to you leaving anymore. It sucks.”

“So you want to end this,” Loki said, and Tony would have rolled his eyes if Loki's quiet and sober tone of voice hadn't _hurt_ so much.

“No, you idiot.” Tony got on his knees and moved closer to Loki, hands looking for Loki's shoulders in the dark. He found them and squeezed gently. And then he couldn't stop touching, now that he'd started touching him - it had been like that from the very first moment on -, so he pressed himself against Loki's back. “I want to be with you, I said. Didn't you hear that?”

“If we stay _together_ ,” Loki said, with more weight on that word than there should be, “this will not end well for you. I can't let -”

The worry in Loki's voice made Tony kiss his neck. “We'll make it work somehow.”

“How?” Loki asked, sounding lost. “They all despise me, we constantly meet each other on the battlefield, I did and do so many things you -”

“We'll figure something out,” Tony interrupted. “Stay tonight. Okay? We can talk about it tomorrow. At breakfast.”

“Breakfast.”

“Yeah. How do you drink your coffee?”

Loki shifted a little. After a very long time, he said, “I prefer tea, on most days.”

Tony smiled into his hair. “That's good to know.” He tugged at Loki's jacket. “Take this off. Come back to bed, and stay. Okay?”

Loki turned his head, making Tony pull back a little to try and look at him. He could barely make out the silhouette of Loki's profile.

“Okay,” Loki whispered.

Tony smiled a relieved smile and leaned forward to kiss - well, whatever was right in front of him. It felt like a spot somewhere between Loki's ear and jaw. Loki moved again, turning on the edge of the bed until he could kiss Tony properly. Loki's lips were firm and warm on Tony's own. Somehow it still felt chaste when they wandered along his jaw to his ear.

“Thank you.”

The words were said so quietly that Tony barely heard them, and he thought that maybe he hadn't actually been meant to hear them, so he didn't reply. Instead, he coaxed Loki back to the middle of the bey. Loki's clothes disappeared in a brief shower of green and golden sparks, and just for a moment Tony could see Loki's face and the look in his eyes, soft and open. They laid down again and for a brief, awkward moment waited for something to happen, then Loki rolled onto his side and very carefully pulled Tony against his chest. Tony turned in his arms, shifting until he was comfortable and his legs were entangled with Loki's again. Loki held him close, his arm tucked around Tony only loosely, as if he expected Tony to push him away again. His hand had come to rest on Tony's belly, warm and grounding. Tony could feel Loki's heartbeat - it was a little bit too fast.

“Is this alright?” Loki asked, his breath brushing Tony's ear.

“Yes,” Tony said, closing his eyes. “Perfect.”

  
  
  



End file.
